menfandomcom-20200214-history
Andre Previn
Andre Previn George ''(born Andreas Ludwig Priwin)'' ( Berlin , April 6 1929 ) is an American pianist , composer and conductor . Before his family in 1937 to Paris moved, Previn already studied at the Royal Conservatory in Berlin. After further studies at the Paris Conservatory in 1941, the Jewish family fled from the Nazis to the United States . Sweet Lorraine by Art Tatum inspired Previn for more in the jazz deepen. Content [ hide ] *1 Career *2 Personal life *3 Management *4 Compositions (selection) *5 Award **5.1 Academy Award (for Best Music) **5.2 Grammy Award *6 External link Career [ edit ] At thirteen Previn began his career with radio recordings include with Hoagy Carmichael . At fifteen he gave a jazz concert at the Philharmonic concert in Los Angeles . His formerimpresario Laguna started a recording studio, which Previn in 1945/46 made his first gramophone recordings, among other jazz musicians Willie Smith and Red Callender . Also, a composition by Previn, Sunset in Blue , was recorded there. He is considered one of the best jazz musicians in America and played along well with Ray Brown and Dizzy Gillespie as well as Billie Holiday . The trio album My Fair Lady by Shelly Manne and Leroy Vinnegar he received in 1956 the first gold record in the history of jazz. Nowadays Previn primarily known as a conductor of symphony orchestras . He also directed the music for several movies , such as Kiss Me Kate (1953), Seidenstrümpfe (1957), Porgy and Bess (1959), My Fair Lady (1964), Jesus Christ Superstar (1973) Rollerball (1975) and The Elephant Man (1980). Personal life [ edit ] Andre Previn has been married five times. First with Betty Bennett, then with Dory Langdon , then from 1970 to 1979 with Mia Farrow . Together with her daughter, he has Soon-Yiadopted, now with director Woody Allen is married. After his fourth marriage to Heather Sneddon, which ended in 2002, Previn married the German violinist Anne-Sophie Mutter . He later wrote a violin concerto for her. They divorced in 2006. Previn wrote a memoir of his early years in Hollywood, called: No Minor Chords . published in 1991. Management [ edit ] As a conductor he conducted the following orchestras : *Houston Symphony Orchestra (1967-1970) *London Symphony Orchestra (musical director: 1969-1979; honorary conductor: since 1993) *Pittsburgh Symphony Orchestra (1976-1984) *Los Angeles Philharmonic Orchestra (1985-1989) *Royal Philharmonic Orchestra (musical director: 1985-1988; Principal Conductor: 1988-1991) *Oslo Filharmoniske Orkester (chief conductor: 2002 -) *Guest conductor of the Boston Symphony Orchestra (2006-2007) Compositions (selection) [ edit ] *''Sunset in Blue'' *''Three Little Words'' (1950) *''Gigi'' (1958) *''Anne-Sophie'' (violin concerto) *''A Streetcar Named Desire'' ( opera ) (German: Endstation Sehnsucht) , first performance on September 19, 1998 at the War Memorial Opera House in San Francisco . Distinction [ edit ] Previn in 1996 by Queen Elizabeth knighted in the Order of the British Empire and allowed himself since Sir André Previn call. Academy Award (for Best Music) [ edit ] *Gigi (1958) *Porgy and Bess (1959) *Irma la Douce (1963) *My Fair Lady (1964) Grammy Award [ edit ] *Gigi (1958) *Porgy and Bess (1959) Category:1929 births